A signal port of a computing component can have a capacitance that degrades a signal (e.g., a digital signal, an analog signal) communicated via the signal port. The signal port can include, for example, an input/output (I/O) port. For example, an input port of a computing component can have an input capacitance that degrades a relatively high speed signal (e.g., a signal greater than 1 Gigahertz (GHz) communicated via the input port. The capacitance can be due, at least in part, to a size (e.g., a surface area) of a metal contact (e.g., a bump metal) associated with the input port. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features to reduce input capacitance.